


Hiding from Rejection

by MistressMalfoy (BakerStBabe)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerStBabe/pseuds/MistressMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was afraid to tell his mate that they were mates when he found out purely for the fact that he knew he would have been rejected immediately. Harry had resigned himself to death one that was painfully slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding from Rejection

Harry walked the quiet halls. It was a little before curfew and he needed to take a walk without his companions to clear his head. Harry was on his way back to the common room when a sharp pain went through his stomach, almost like he was being stabbed. Harry gasped and clutched his stomach expecting to feel blood on his fingers, but there was none. He leaned against the wall as the pain intensified. The pain got too much for Harry and he slid down the wall. He tried not to make any noise as he stood to walk to the infirmary. He took three staggering footsteps before he collapsed to the ground. Harry heard footsteps approaching and he tried to get up. His body wasn’t having it so he collapsed again. Harry heard a voice above him calling his name. He knew the voice all too well.  
“Potter can you hear me?” Draco asked worriedly. He heard a small groan like whimper come from Harry. Draco was immediately at his side. He placed a hand on Harry.  
“Harry I’m going to help you stand so we can take you to the infirmary,” Draco said. Harry groaned. Draco lifted Harry and slung an arm around his neck. Harry was slowly starting to feel better. Half way to Madame Pomfrey Harry began taking a bit of weight off of Draco.  
“Madame Pomfrey!” Draco called frantically. She was in the room a second later pulling Harry from Draco and laying him on a bed.  
“Draco what happened?” she asked as she did a diagnostic spell on the boy in the bed.  
“I-I don’t know I was walking back to my dorm when I found Potter face down in the hallway,” Draco said, panic creeping into his voice. At the end of Draco’s explanation Madame Pomfrey gasped.  
“Draco dear I need you to get in the bed next to Mr. Potter,” Madame Pomfrey demanded half expecting the boy to refuse. Draco stood for a minute shocked before climbing into the bed. Harry instantly cuddled up to Draco grabbing on to his hand, lacing their fingers together.  
“I’ll be back in a bit dear, stay just like that,” Madame Pomfrey said before disappearing. Draco nodded. He was confused beyond belief but did as the professor instructed. Madame Pomfrey arrived a few minutes later with a few potions floating behind her.  
“Harry dear can you hear me?” Madame Pomfrey asked. Harry breathed in deeply before opening his eyes.  
“Harry when did it happen?” Madame Pomfrey asked. Draco was confused by the crypticness of the question. Harry sighed he knew exactly what she was talking about.  
“My 17th birthday,” Harry said. He knew her next question and knew she was going to reprimand him.  
“How long have you known?” Madame Pomfrey asked eyeing Harry carefully. Harry cringed slightly.  
“On the train ride to school,” Harry said. Madame Pomfrey gasped.  
“Harrison James Potter! It is almost May! That’s nearly 9 months! You would not have lasted the week or even the night had he not found you!” Madame Pomfrey said absolutely appalled. How could the savior of the wizarding world be so foolish, suppressing his natural instincts?  
“I know,” Harry said meekly. Madame Pomfrey sighed.  
“Well you have to explain it to him. Now. I will give you some privacy but first you need to take these,” Madame Pomfrey said handing Harry three potions. Harry nodded and sat up still keeping contact with Draco. He took the potions and settled back down in Draco’s arms. Madame Pomfrey told both boys to stay for the night then left. Harry sighed knowing it was a matter of time before Draco was pushing him away.  
“Harry, tell me what happened,” Draco whispered, terrified of the answer.  
“I was dying,” Harry whispered back. Draco gasped and felt an ache around his heart.  
“Why?” Draco asked, he felt tears come to his eyes. It was no secret to himself or to his close friends that he was madly in love with Harry. That’s what fueled their little feud, all the sexual frustrations and what not.  
“I came into my creature inheritance on my birthday,” Harry said. Draco looked down at Harry. He lost Harry even before he had him, Draco thought bitterly.  
“I found out who my mate was the minute I stepped on the train. I knew the consequences of avoiding him but I would rather die painfully slow than be rejected by my mate because of a childish feud,” Harry said not looking at Draco. Draco tensed for a moment before Harry’s words sunk in. Draco Malfoy was Harry Potter’s mate. Harry held his breath waiting for Draco’s reaction. A slow smile spread across Draco’s face. Draco grabbed Harry’s chin to look him in the eyes.  
“I, Draconis Lucius Malfoy,” Draco paused and Harry’s heart stopped. Harry feared Draco was going to reject him so he closed his eyes preparing himself for his immediate death.  
“Accept Harrison James Potter as my mate,” Draco finished and lowered his lips to Harry’s. Harry could cry at how happy he was. The kiss, though soft and tentative was the best first kiss ever. Harry responded eagerly to the kiss. Harry pulled back and stared up at Draco. Since coming in contact with Draco Harry’s strength was increasing, but slowly.  
“Draco, I must let you know I’m a dominant dark elf,” Harry said. Draco nodded, he knew all about dark elves considering his godfather was one. He also knew he was not one to dominate a relationship so he was glad Harry was the dominant.  
“Now sleep my love, we need to get you healthy,” Draco said placing a kiss to Harry’s forehead. Harry nodded and snuggled into Draco and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited this a bit .... I think the next chapter should be up in a few hours or so .... Sorry about being sucky at updating


End file.
